


Sequences

by Magical_Axolotl



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied Murder, Lost - Freeform, Other, Party, Spoilers, computer, pain and suffering, stefan suffers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Axolotl/pseuds/Magical_Axolotl
Summary: it's a bunch of fanfics and micro fanfics that might or might not be related to one another.They were written by AxolotlPrince (wattpad account) mostly in Spanish and translated by me with his help.Some phrases were extracted from the movie or the series.Bandersnatch and its characters belongs to Charlie Broker.I hope you enjoy these stories about the adventures of Stefan and one his countless friends from the future! :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sueltos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454247) by AxolotlPrince. 



He heard the wind entangled with voices -close- and the cry of a baby -far-, and saw a closed door. He turned, or so did the room. Yellow, green, blue, purple… The lights bothered his eyes, the smell bothered his nose.

\--One of us will jump --Valya got closer to the origin of the voices, he tried to not do any sounds even if there was a growing sensation of being muted. The walls were swaying from one side to the other, he remembered why he didn’t like cruises, even though he has never been in one. It felt like standing in the seashore and, actually, the cold lapped his ankles. Like the sea, a cold feeling came and went as the walls were swaying. He looked at his feet, bright colored shoes, dirty and crossed over shoe laces. Yes, those were his shoes. He moved his little toes, yes, those were his feet. Then he noticed how the floor was three centimeters lower, the tip of his soles barely meeting it, that the air was thick and that the pictures were lagging. He observed the curtains intently to prove that they had an imperceptible but constant movement. His eyes burnt, he summerged his hands under his mask and scrubbed them.

\--Smile Valya!-- Flash. He covered his eyes with his hands while the music drowned his complaints.

The last thing he remembered was being at a party he didn’t want to attend. He found himself surrounded by the heat of the people, the enclosed ambiance and the people dancing against him. He remembered tightly holding his hand until he got stranded by the crowd. He pushed through the multitude desperately looking for an exit engulfed by the stroboscopic lights, the fake smoke, the dance moves. He needed air urgently, even more than finding who brought him to that burrow.

Take your selfie face off  
Dance around for fun, me and you

The voices came back. He rushed through a couple which was about to kiss, or maybe about to eat each other alive, knowing the difference between each one was difficult. The music was still rumbling in his chest, but for some reason its sound was distant. Even if the world was stop motion movie no more, it still had entrancing changing colors, a déjà vu sensation invaded him. Now there was a more pungent smoke odor, he wrinkled his nose and looked around. Deep in his mind, like an echo to which nobody paid attention to, a siren rang: his body wasn’t rumbling anymore. Valentin faced a painting of flowers sliding and swirling and some cover art for Philip K. Dick’s Ubik unknown to him .

\--Where did everybody go? --Me. The voice bounced inside his skull. He was surely in a party even if it wasn’t the same party as before.

\--Do you think Pac-man cares? --Who. He floated towards the curtain, to barely touch it was enough for the wind to hit his face, for the fabric to tangle itself around his arm and to lighten the atmosphere. He finally exited to a balcony.

Two pairs of eyes stared into the room and tripped with something that wasn’t supposed to be there. Valya knew who was in front of him, cornered against the border of the balcony. He didn’t need to look to the other side, he had played that scene enough times. He floated to the balcony, three centimeters above the floor.

\--You chose for him, now it’s my turn to chose for you. Got a problem with that?-- He didn’t charge against the blond one, he just suddenly was in front of him stretching both of his hands and pushing his shoulders. At first it was in slow motion, the constant acceleration and the gravity finished the job. The roll-up was mid air when Colin sighed --Fair enough --. The next thing Valentin knew was that Stefan made a noise of amazement and horror, that Stefan was staring at him and his eyes screamed murderer.

 

Vf = Vo - g . t 

 

\--It didn’t matter if you did not jump, he would have anyway. Never thought about telling him not to do it-- He stuck his face out of the balcony and he didn’t know whether he liked or not what he saw.

\--Neither thought of stopping nor saving him-- He looked around not sure about what was going on. Then Kitty entered the scene. Valya turned around to show his back to the balcony’s door.

\--Who are you?-- But he had no time to answer, Kitty asked about Colin, and Stefan played the innocent role. Valentin covered his ears and closed his eyes. The bandersnatch, no, Pax charged towards stefan, and Valya only managed to hear his screaming.

The clock struck 8:30. The alarm clock started playing a song, it was July nine. Stefan had to wake up. Valentin didn’t have to be there, dancing to the rhythm of an 80’s song. But he was there.

/Wake up/ /Continue/ 


	2. 002A

Hit the road jack and don’t you come back  
No more, no more, no more, no more

Valya drowsily opened his eyes. The clock struck 2:58 am and the stars weren’t in the same place. With annoyance, he let his head drop on the pillow. He could still hear the song of the party in the back of his head, mixed over with the rest of his thoughts.

He tried going back to sleep, but he couldn’t find a way to position his body. In his opinion, there wasn’t anything worse than waking up in the middle of the night. After half an hour of failure, he turned on the television.

\--The smcking gn presents: The world’s dumbest people!-- They were on 15th rank.


	3. 002B

\--Please, won’t you give me a fucking sign?! [Dame una maldita señal, por favor!] --Once he looked away from the subtitles, now blurry, he watched Stefan desperately shake the screen. Valya suppressed a laugh when Stefan hid his face in his hands, but laughed anyway at the sight of him pulling his own hair. There was no need to be a genius, the young man couldn’t see him. Valentin had followed him to Tuckersoft’s new office anyway, randomly had him choose a cassette and made him say -- No --.

The screen was stuck at the crashed game start. Stefan’s voice broke, full of despair and frustration, of need to know what was happening. Valya didn’t have an answer for that, his laugh was gone and he didn’t need to keep himself together anymore. With a quick and deliberate move he pushed the teacup that rested by the keyboard. Porcelain and tea stained the rug. Stefan jumped and almost fell from the chair, in which he now was shrunken anxiously looking around. Valya choked a laugh, to him the english boy’s eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Stefan was about to cry when he saw the screen switch to black.

As the atmosphere went heavy, the gravity pulled Valentin to the ground but his feet never reached it. 

\--If you don’t want to come, don’t do it --Valya shifted his weight and turned to take his jacket from the chair. He didn’t want to face him, he knew that saying no meant he’d get those disapproving eyes that kept him awake for days. If he stayed at home all he’d do would be think back and forth about not going to the party while watching silly videos on the T.V. 

They exit the office and wait the elevator in silence.Tap, tap, tap. Valya could not make up his mind. The fresh night welcomed them as they left the building. Tap, tap, tap. Valya had no answer yet, so he was dragged into the depths of a sea of people, ‘til he lost his hand and found, instead, the screen’s static.

I’m watching you on netflix [te veo en netflix]

Stefan was at the edge of his seat as he stared at the message aghast --You’re not making any sense [No tiene sentido] --. He fell from the chair upon hearing an echo to his voice. Valya, three centimeters above the floor, stared back at him, his image darkened by the light entering through the window behind him. Every movement left a trail of green and red, or white and pink at times. 

\--Nunca va a tenerlo [Not gonna happen] --. Valentin didn’t give a shit about listening to his questions. He let the screen do the rest, when it turned white and Stefan looked at him again Valya shut him up with a gesture. --Fuck it--. His hand pointed toward the screen, --why don’t you fuck that shit? --when he started to shake his head Valya held him by the shoulders. --Ya escogí por ti [I already chose for you] -- Stefan’s face was distorted by the disbelief. Valya shrugged, --y lo sabes [and you know it] --.

Stefan barely had time to read the words floating between them, he was already fighting the hand that tried to pull his pants down. Valentin let go and backed away from him, glancing at the ceiling.

\--Where are you going [¿A dónde vas?].

\--No quiero ver esto [I don’t wanna watch this].

\--But you told me to! [Me obligas a hacerlo].

\--Mate, it’s gross.

Between the trembling, the wailing and the unsuspected desire, Stefan didn’t see Valentin float through the door. Peter Butler, of course, couldn’t see the boy with a bunny mask leaving his son’s room but even if he did that wouldn’t impress him as much as what he would find seconds later.

\--Who are you talking to? Stefan what…!? Your work!

/I’m being controlled by someone on Netflix/


	4. 003

\--... _Really?_  --Stefan looked away with disgust and defeat. Valentin only had the slightest idea of what would happen after. He sat in the living and heard, without any interest, Stefan attempting to contact his therapist. He rested there the whole day and was still there the next morning. Stefan was exultant when he went out to deliver the final version of his game to Tuckersoft. He thought that was the end of it. 

* * *

 

Peter Butler was laying on the kitchen's floor, blood sliding down his head to his face, staining his clothes. Stefan breathed loudly and glanced up, the ashtray fell from his hand to the lino.

\-- _What do I do now?_  --Stefan had his eyes fixed on the ceiling, on Valentin, waiting for enlightenment. Valya laughed shortly much to the lad's annoyance. -- _I mean, I know what I have to do but, please, pick one quickly_.

\-- _Bury the body and the murders won't stop_  --.  _Kitty, Colins, Thakur_ ; thought Stefan with an ill-concealed smile. -- _Chop him up and you'll be twisted enough to keep his head, again! What the fuck is wrong with you, mate?!_

The young progammer rolled his eyes, he opened and closed his mouth several times before actually talking, his eyes always on the mask, the boy was floating upsidedown far from the floor. -- _At this point I know what you'd like_  --, Stefan smiled as his friend changed his stance, tension building up his body, -- _You're as fucked up as me_  --. He said. In that moment Valentin knew he was right, even if he'd never tell him: the options were given already, by Stefan himself. There was nowhere to run. 

Stefan went for a blanket so he could move the corpse out of the kitchen easily, Valentin followed him throught the house. Stefan tried to chat a bit, it wasn't the first time he chopped up his father's body and by now he even found himself enjoying it. _K_ _átharsis_  was the other option. -- _So, you never talk about the future. Are there flying cars yet?_  --he joined his father's knees, laid the blanket and rolled the body over it. Stefan sighted happily when he looked up and found the mask facing somewhere else, giving him no answer. He pulled the fabric out of the kitchen and his father with it, whistling a tune his friend from the future always hummed, a song he would listen to thirty years later. 

\-- _No, there are not_  --. Valentin didn't follow him this time. He didn't want to, but still did, he always did in the end. The staircase was the hardest part, and Stefan hated how the boy curiously peered, three inches above the steps, instead of doing something useful.

\-- _You could help._

\--Yo te veo bien [ _But you are doing great_ ] --, Stefan let out a snort, what kind of answer was that. Fucking letters, still between them. He took a short break before reaching the first floor, he stopped to open the bathroom's door. At least he helped to get his father inside the bathtub. Stefan didn't thank him for that. 

Stefan got used to being watched while programming, the boy even make questions from time to time. It was surprisingly nice, as he didn't have many friends, and his relationship with his late fther was rather tense. He thought of the boy as a friend, even when he knew shit about him because, even if Stefan used to answer all his questions,  _Bunny Face jr._ , as he introduced himself, rarely answered his. It was kind of awkward, thinking that a complete stranger knew his private life.

He went down for a while to look for something to chop his father's body, still whistling gleefully. He was happy that, for once, the bunny was the restless one.  

\--Cuando todo iba mal él estaba allí para apoyarte [ _He was there for you everytime you were falling apart_ ] --, a cold stare was enough to shut him up. The letters between them fading in thin air. Of all the people in the world, he had the least right to judge Stefan.

**_You made a fool out of me and took the skin off my back running_ **

**_So don't breathe when I talk, cos you haven't been spoken to_ **

He took his father's arm, adjusting its position to get a clean cut, a good angle to go throught the flesh and bone. It was hard, always. Stefan used his whole streght and breathed heavily after doing so. The blood was everywhere and dripped down the tiles, just as the blood on his face. The smell was everywhere, and it was better to not think about if he was just smelling it or tasting it too. Time flew, he delighted himslef in a kind of stillness product of the detachment over his own actions.  

\-- _How can you be so chill?_ \--, finally, Valentin's voice broke the silence. 

\-- _Oh_  --, he laughed -- _you got me used to this_.

\-- _Smells awful, I'm never eating meat again_.

\-- _Said the same, I'm over it now... thanks to you!_ \--, Stefan gave him a quick smile before returning to his task. 

\-- _Of course_  --, he found pleasure in listening to the bitterness of the bunnyhead's voice. -- _I used to said I didn't mind about this, but I'm minding it now. Gimme that!_

Stefan rejected him with his elbows, trying not to take the saw out of the flesh. He growled when Valentin scratched his face. He tried to ignore him but the boy was persistent and kept him from focusing on what he was doing by trying to take the tool away from his hands. Stefan lost it when he turned to face him, threating Valentin with the handsaw. 

**/stop/ /stop/**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno, just felt like translating it by mysefl... cuz she's busy, i guess.  
> I tried,   
> Axolotl Prince.


End file.
